reality_tvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dieter Bohlen
Bild:180px-Dieter Bohlen.jpg Bild:2009-04-12@MBWIEP.jpg Daten Name: Dieter Günther Bohlen Geburtsdatum: 07. Februar 1954 Geburtsort: Berne bei Oldenburg Größe: 1,83 m Wohnort: Tötensen Eltern: Hans und Edith Bohlen Geschwister: Bruder Uwe, geboren am 27. Januar 1955 Kinder: 3 Kinder mit Ehefrau Erika: Marc, geboren am 09. Juli 1985 Marvin Benjamin, geboren am 21. Dezember 1988 Marielin, geboren am 23. Februar 1990 1 Kind mit Lebensgefährtin Estefania Küster Maurice Cassian, geboren am 07. Juli 2005 Familienstand: 2 mal geschieden (Erika, 17 Jahre, Verona Feldbusch 4 Wochen) lebt derzeit mit Fatma Carina (22) zusammen Hobbies: Reiten, Tauchen, Golf, Tennis, Fitness Religion: evangelisch Schulabschluss: Abitur Studium: Betriebswirtschaftslehre Biographie Kindheit und Jugend Dieter Bohlen wuchs bei seinen Eltern Hans (* 1928) und Edith Bohlen (* 1936) in Ostfriesland auf. Später zog die Familie in den heutigen Oldenburger Stadtteil Eversten. Bohlen war in seiner Jugend eine Zeit lang Mitglied der SDAJ und kurzfristig Mitglied der Deutschen Kommunistischen Partei, ist aber heute parteilos. Nach dem Abitur am Wirtschaftsgymnasium der Berufsbildenden Schulen in Oldenburg-Haarentor zog Bohlen nach Göttingen. Dort studierte er an der Georg-August-Universität auf Wunsch seiner Eltern Betriebswirtschaftslehre. Sein Studium schloss er als Diplom-Kaufmann ab. Bereits während seiner Schulzeit komponierte Bohlen Musik. Ab Ende der 70er Jahre komponierte und produzierte er für den Hamburger Musikverlag „Intersong“ zahlreiche Schlagerkünstler, zeitweise war er Mitglied der Berliner Gesangsgruppe Sunday. Ab 1980 arbeitete er als Produzent für die Berliner Schallplattenfirma Hansa und versuchte sich als Solokünstler unter dem Pseudonym „Steve Benson“. Die erste Single hieß Don’t Throw My Love Away. Es folgten noch zwei weitere Singles mit den Titeln Love Takes Time und (You’re a Devil With) Angel Blue Eyes. Keine dieser Singles schaffte es in die Top 100, was 1981 zur Auflösung des Projektes führte. 1983 nahm Dieter Bohlen erstmals am Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson teil. Bernd Clüver sang den von Bohlen komponierten Titel Mit 17 und belegte damit in der Vorausscheidung den dritten Platz. Erfolge als Produzent Nachdem Bohlen mit dem Schlagersänger Thomas Anders seit 1982 sechs Singles mit deutschen Texten erfolglos veröffentlichte, produzierte er im Herbst 1984 das Bohlen/Anders-Duo Modern Talking. Es erzielte Erfolge in europäischen, asiatischen und afrikanischen Hitparaden. In den Jahren 1985 und 1986 erreichte die Band in Deutschland mit den Titeln You’re My Heart, You’re My Soul, You Can Win If You Want, Cheri Cheri Lady, Brother Louie und Atlantis Is Calling (S.O.S. for Love) fünf Mal Platz 1 der deutschen Single-Charts. 1987 trennten sich Modern Talking im Streit. Bohlen produzierte und schrieb danach für andere Interpreten, unter anderem für die von ihm entdeckte C. C. Catch (Heartbreak Hotel). Unter dem Namen Blue System (Under My Skin) trat er weiterhin selbst auf. 1998 fand sich Modern Talking erneut zusammen, trennten sich aber 2003 erneut. 1986 schrieb Bohlen für die Tatort-Episode Der Tausch den Titel Midnight Lady, den der ehemalige Sänger von Smokie, Chris Norman, sang. Der Titel wurde ebenfalls ein Nummer-eins-Hit. In der Tatort-Folge Moltke (mit Götz George als Schimanski und Eberhard Feik als Kommissar Thanner) stammt der Titelsong Silent Water auch von Dieter Bohlen und wird als vierte Blue-System-Single im Dezember 1988 veröffentlicht. 1989 gewann Bohlen mit seinen Liedern die Grand-Prix-Vorentscheidungen in Deutschland und Österreich. Nino de Angelo trat für Deutschland mit dem Lied Flieger an und belegte beim Grand Prix Platz 14. Thomas Forstner trat mit dem Titel Nur ein Lied für Österreich an und erreichte den fünften Platz. 1992 trat Tony Wegas für Österreich mit dem von Bohlen komponierten Song Zusammen geh’n beim Grand Prix an und belegte den zehnten Rang. 1997 beendete Bohlen sein Projekt Blue System, nachdem dessen letzte Veröffentlichungen in den Medien und vom Publikum nur noch sehr zurückhaltend wahrgenommen wurden. Am 3. März 2006 erschien ein neues Album von Bohlen, das neben zwölf neuen und sechs alten Titeln auch die letzte nicht veröffentlichte Modern-Talking-Single Shooting Star, und den Titelsong aus Dieter – Der Film, Gasoline, enthält. Dieter Bohlen trat 2006 beim rumänischen Vorentscheid des Eurovision Song Contest 2006 als Produzent des Duos Indiggo (bestehend aus den Zwillingen Mihaela und Gabriela Modorcea) und dem Titel Be My Boyfriend an, sie erreichten beim Vorentscheid den siebten Platz. Privatleben und Boulevardmedien Im Jahr 1983 heiratete er seine langjährige Freundin Erika Sauerland, mit der er drei Kinder hat. Im Jahr 1989 trennten sich die beiden, und Bohlen begann eine Beziehung mit Nadja Abd el Farrag. 1996 trennte sich das Paar und Bohlen heiratete Verona Feldbusch. Die Ehe hielt nur einen Monat, und Feldbusch gab als Scheidungsgrund an, von Bohlen geschlagen worden zu sein, was dieser bis heute bestreitet. Von 1997 bis 2000 war er erneut mit Abd el Farrag liiert. Bis August 2006 lebte er mit Estefania Küster zusammen, mit der er einen Sohn hat. Seit Herbst 2006 ist Dieter Bohlen mit Fatma Carina Walz (* 1984) liiert. Seine Autobiografie Nichts als die Wahrheit (geschrieben in Zusammenarbeit mit der Bild-Journalistin und Ehefrau von Bild-Chefredakteur Kai Diekmann, Katja Kessler) wurde 2002 zu einem Bestseller, erhielt 2003 den Medienpreis Goldene Feder. Die Erstauflage des zweiten Buches des Autoren-Duos Bohlen und Kessler, Hinter den Kulissen, enthielt eine Vielzahl von Einzelheiten über verschiedene Prominente. Einige der Betroffenen (unter anderem sein ehemaliger Partner Thomas Anders) erwirkten per einstweiliger Verfügung, dass der Verkauf der Erstauflage eingestellt und nur noch Fassungen ohne die von ihnen beanstandeten Behauptungen vertrieben werden durften. Der Produzent Frank Farian reagierte seinerseits mit dem Buch Stupid dieser Bohlen. In der ZDF-Show Unsere Besten wurde Bohlen 2003 in einer Zuschauerumfrage auf Platz 30 der „größten Deutschen“ gewählt. Am 27. Januar 2005 sollte Dieter – Der Film in die Kinos kommen, doch da Bohlen mit dem Film nicht zufrieden war, erschien dieser nur auf DVD. Bei dem Film handelt es sich um einen satirischen Zeichentrickfilm, dessen Vorlage Dieter Bohlens Biografie Nichts als die Wahrheit ist. Bohlen synchronisierte sich nicht selbst, sprach aber den Erzähler. Regie führte Michael Schaack. ' Deutschland sucht den Superstar' Im Jahr 2002 wurde Dieter Bohlen neben Thomas M. Stein, Shona Fraser und Thomas Bug Juror der RTL-Castingshow Deutschland sucht den Superstar (DSDS), in der er sich mit umstrittenen Kommentaren („Du singst wie ein Gartenzwerg auf Ecstasy“) präsentierte. Anfang 2003 nahm er mit den zehn Finalisten von DSDS die Single We Have a Dream auf, die in Deutschland zur meistverkauften Single des Jahres wurde. Auch das von Bohlen produzierte DSDS-Album United erwies sich als kommerziell erfolgreich. Die Zusammenarbeit mit dem DSDS-Sieger Alexander Klaws und dem DSDS-Dritten Daniel Küblböck waren kurzzeitig ein großer Erfolg, genauso wie die Zusammenarbeit mit Yvonne Catterfeld. Bohlen unterschrieb Werbeverträge mit Müller, Makro Markt, S.Oliver und O2. Die zweite Staffel von DSDS im Jahr 2004 konnte nicht an den Erfolg der ersten anknüpfen. Bohlen schrieb dennoch erneut zwölf Lieder für ein Album aller Finalisten namens Magic of Music. Elli Erl, die Siegerin der zweiten Staffel, wollte nach ihrer von Bohlen geschriebenen Siegersingle This Is My Life nicht mehr mit Bohlen zusammenarbeiten, weil ihr sein Musikstil nicht gefiel. Im Herbst 2005 lief die dritte Staffel von Deutschland sucht den Superstar an, die mit dem Gewinn von Tobias Regner endete, der jedoch ohne Bohlen als Produzenten oder Songschreiber ins Musikgeschäft einstieg. Bohlen schrieb für die dritte Staffel zum ersten Mal nicht den Siegersong und war auch nicht an der Produktion des Albums der Finalisten (Love Songs) beteiligt. Die vierte Staffel von Deutschland sucht den Superstar, die Mark Medlock gewann, wurde im Frühjahr 2007 ausgestrahlt. Dieter Bohlen ist das einzige Jury-Mitglied, das bei allen Staffeln mitgewirkt hat. Abfällige Kommentare Bohlens gegenüber den Kandidaten und gegen Jury-Mitglied Heinz Henn wurden öffentlich kritisiert. Auch bei der vierten Staffel wirkte Bohlen nicht an dem Finalistenalbum (Power of Love) mit; er schrieb jedoch Medlocks Siegersong Now or Never, und produzierte die Alben Mr. Lonely, Dreamcatcher und Cloud Dancer. Zudem veröffentlichte Bohlen zusammen mit Medlock die Single You Can Get It und Unbelievable. Die fünfte Staffel von Deutschland sucht den Superstar begann mit dem Casting auf Mallorca und Ibiza, um dann in mehreren deutschen Städten mit tausenden von Teilnehmern fortgesetzt zu werden. Die neu zusammengesetzte Jury bestand aus Dieter Bohlen, Anja Lukaseder und Jury-Neuzugang Andreas „Bär“ Läsker. Vom 20. Oktober 2007 bis zum 3. November 2007 saß Dieter Bohlen neben Ruth Moschner und André Sarrasani in der Jury der RTL-Castingshow Das Supertalent. Im Herbst 2008 folgte die zweite Staffel, diesmal mit Bruce Darnell und Sylvie van der Vaart an Bohlens Seite in der Jury. Die sechste Staffel von Deutschland sucht den Superstar begann im Januar 2009. Neben Dieter Bohlen sitzen Volker Neumüller und Nina Eichinger in der Jury. Auszeichnungen * 1985: Goldene Stimmgabel, Erfolgreichster Komponist und Produzent * 1998: VIVA Comet – Lifetime Achievement Award * 2001: Top Of The Pops Award, Top Artist Germany * 2003: Deutscher Bücherpreis, Zweiter bei der Publikumswahl * 2003: Goldene Feder * 2003: Media Control Award, 25 Jahre Media Control * 2003: GQ Man Of The Year * 2003: Bambi, Pop National * 2004: Echo-Preis, Bester Nationaler Produzent * 2004: Echo-Preis, Single des Jahres (We have a dream) * 2007: Nasser Schwamm des Verbands Bildung und Erziehung (VBE) für „besonders schamlose Scheinheiligkeit“ * 2008: Platin-Otto, Lebenswerk Dieters Frauen *Erika war Dieters erste Ehefrau. Die beiden lernten sich 1973 in einer Göttinger Diskothek kennen und lieben. Ende 1983 dann heirateteten Dieter und Erika in Hamburg. Die Trennung erfolgte im Jahre 1989. Aus der Ehe mit Erika resultieren die 3 gemeinsamen Kinder Marc, Marvin und Marielin. Erika lebt heute mit den Kindern in Hamburg. *Naddel war über 10 Jahre lang die Dauerfreundin von Dieter. *Dieters berühmte Blitz-Ehe im Mai 1996 mit Verona Feldbusch hielt gerade einmal 4 Wochen. *Estefania Küster war von 2001 bis Sommer 2006 die Frau an Dieters Seite. Modern Talking odern Talking war ein deutsches Popmusik-Duo, bestehend aus Thomas Anders und Dieter Bohlen. Am Ende seines Bestehens hatte sich das Duo zur bisher kommerziell erfolgreichsten deutschen Popformation entwickelt. Bis zur zweiten Auflösung 2003 wurden etwa 120 Millionen Tonträger verkauft. Der Musikstil war vorwiegend durch eingängige Melodien und Rhythmen mit Texten in englischer Sprache geprägt. Gründung 1983 Auflösung 1987, 2003 Wiedervereinigung 1998 Alben und Singles Sprüche Du hast einfach nichts drauf, außer vielleicht Zahnbelag." "Wenn das meine Zahnpasta hört, will die zurück in die Tube." "Nicht alles, was zwischen zwei Backen rauskommt, ist 'ne Stimme! "Wenn ich so singen würde, dann würde ich mir die Munddusche nehmen, um die ganze Scheiße rauszukriegen." "Lädst du Musik aus dem Internet? Also das klingt jedenfalls nicht nach iPod sondern nach Pisspott." "Hast du Verstopfung? Ich meine Gesangsverstopfung." zu einer Kandidatin, wo irgendwie nichts rauskam. "Wenn du deine Stimme zwischen zwei Mülltonnen stellst, können wir da 'n schönes Familienfoto von machen." "Du hast soviel Stimme wie ein Spatz Fleisch auf der Kniescheibe." "Das ist keine Ruhe, das ist Leichenstarre. Da gucke ich doch lieber Fußpilz beim Wachsen zu" zu einem Kandidaten, der irgendwie noch im Winterschlaf zu sein schien. "Wenn das Michael Jackson hört, dann bestellt der sich zwei neue Ohren statt Nase." Fan-Seiten *http://www.bohlenworld.de/ Kategorie:JurymitgliedKategorie:Deutschland sucht den Superstar - DSDSKategorie:Import/dsds.fandom.com/de